Host and The Perfect Prince
by apfelsinerie
Summary: Naruto Namikaze, seorang penerus Namikaze Corporations yang stress karena ditinggal tanggung jawab oleh kakaknya, Kyuubi, yang pergi ke Oxford dengan alasan tidak jelas. Sasuke, yang keluar dari klan Uchiha dengan alasan 'kebebasan' dan menjadi seorang host. Bertemu di club malam milik Jiraiya, paman Naruto... Suck at summary. NS. Hiatus sampai UAS jahanam SMP SMA berakhir.
1. Prologue

BRAK!

Naruto Namikaze menendang kursi di depannya hingga kursi itu terjatuh dengan debuman keras. Ia meremas kertas kecil tak berdosa yang kemudian dibuang sembarangan ke lantai.

_Adikku yang tampan,_

_Aku ada urusan di __Oxford__ untuk beberapa minggu ke depan. Beritahukan juga dengan Ayah dan Ibu jika tidak ingin mereka mati duduk karena cemas. Jadi, aku titipkan perusahaan kepadamu, ya? Jaga baik-baik, aku sudah menyuruh Kakashi untuk membelikan Rainbow Cake setiap malam jika kau lembur, semangat!_

_Tertanda, kakakmu yang keren banget,_

_Kyuubi._

Peduli setan dengan _Rainbow Cake_, batin Naruto stress.

Naruto tidak menyangka jika kakaknya yang cuek, kasar, dan_ tsunde__re_ itu bisa menulis sebuah surat dengan kata-kata yang terkesan seperti bocah SMP labil alih-alih seorang Direktur sebuah perusahaan besar. Dasar sinting!

Dengan masih berbalut emosi, Naruto mengambil jas yang ia sandarkan di sofa setelah memasuki ruang kerja kakaknya dan keluar dari sana. Di depan pintu, Kakashi sudah menunggu dengan ekspresi luar-biasa-santai. "Aku titipkan perusahaan padamu. _Bye_," kemudian berlalu begitu saja meninggalkan Kakashi.

Dan Kakashi harus menahan hasrat untuk tidak mencampakkan si pemuda pirang ke daratan Russia.

.

* * *

**Disclaimer :**

**Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto**

**Semua nama produk yang tercantum di bawah ini milik pemiliknya masing-masing**

**Warning :**

**AU, OOC, OC, typo(s), bahasa baku dan non-baku, alur acak, dll.**

* * *

.

**Oxford, United Kingdom.**

Seorang pemuda berambut merah berjalan menuju pintu keluar bandara sambil menyeret sebuah koper hitam di tangan kiri. Langkah kakinya menghasilkan bunyi _'tap tap tap'_ setiap kali sepatu pantofel hitam berkualitas tinggi itu bertemu dengan lantai marmer bandara yang keras. Kacamata oakley berlensa hitam bertengger manis di hidung sang pemuda, menutupi sepasang iris ruby tajam yang mempesona. Tubuh sempurnanya berbalut kemeja putih berlapis blazer hitam, dan celana jeans. _Style_ yang sederhana, namun dapat memikat beratus pasang mata berbeda warna laiknya seorang _casanova_. Bahkan tatapan-tatapan itu tetap mengikuti sang pemuda hingga luput dari pandangan mata.

.

Kyuubi Namikaze melepas kacamata hitamnya, kemudian menuruni undakan-undakan kecil dan berjalan menuju sebuah mobil lamborghini merah yang terparkir tepat di depannya. Dibukanya pintu bagian penumpang (di samping kursi pengemudi) dan duduk dengan manis di sana, setelah sebelumnya meletakkan kopernya di bagasi. Di samping Kyuubi telah ada seorang pria berumur 23 tahun berambut hitam dan bermata oniks yang kini mulai menjalankan mobilnya keluar dari kawasan bandara.

Selama perjalanan, hanya keheningan yang tercipta hingga mereka sampai di apartment si pria bermata oniks—Itachi Uchiha. Itachi membuka pintu apartemennya dan mempersilahkan Kyuubi masuk.

"Bagaimana hari-harimu di Oxford?" tanya Kyuubi yang sudah merebahkan diri di ranjang king-size milik Itachi. "Seperti biasa," jawab Itachi singkat sambil berjalan menghampiri Kyuubi. Ia menaiki tempat tidur dan merangkak mensejajarkan wajahnya dengan pemuda di bawahnya. Kyuubi tersenyum, senyum lembut yang hanya ia perlihatkan pada orang-orang terdekatnya.

Kyuubi meletakkan tangannya pada leher belakang sang Uchiha, kemudian menyatukan bibir mereka dalam ciuman lembut. Tanpa nafsu, hanya cinta.

Tak perlu kata-kata untuk mengungkapkan, sentuhan telah mengutarakan segalanya.

'Aku merindukanmu.'

.

.

.

**Tokyo, Japan. **

Suasana rapat semakin menegang setelah seorang pemegang saham mengetahui bahwa calon direktur mereka berteman dengan seorang host.

"Anda adalah seorang penerus Uchiha Corporations! Anda tidak pantas bergaul dengan seorang host murahan seperti Neji Hyuuga!"

Bisikan-bisikan memuakkan mulai memenuhi ruang rapat. Dikira Sasuke ngga dengar apa?! Dasar tua bangka!

"Apa pantas bocah ingusan seperti dia menduduki kursi Direktur?"

"Tuan Muda Itachi lebih pantas menjadi seorang Direktur dibandingkan dia yang masih kuliah dan dipertanyakan kejeniusannya!"

BRAK!

"Cukup! Aku pergi!"

Sasuke langsung menendang kursi yang didudukinya hingga terjatuh kemudian berjalan keluar dari ruang rapat. Tidak memedulikan teriakan Fugaku yang memanggil namanya.

"Sasuke!"

BLAM!

Dan pintu berdaun dua itu tertutup dengan kasar hingga engselnya bergetar, meninggalkan Fugaku, beserta para pemegang saham terdiam di tempat.

.

Beberapa jam kemudian.

Di kediaman Uchiha.

"Beraninya kau meninggalkan rapat dan mempermalukan ayah di depan para pemegang saham! Di mana otakmu, Sasuke!?"

Sasuke diam. Kemudian tangan kanannya menunjuk jidatnya sendiri, "Nih, di sini."

Fugaku langsung _jawdrop_ melihat tingkah anaknya yang tiba-tiba _Out of Character_. Di dalam hati, tentunya.

Melihat ekspresi Fugaku yang datar, Sasuke akhirnya tersadar akan tingkah bodohnya. "Aku tidak suka kehidupanku diatur oleh para tua bangka itu dan olehmu." ujarnya emosi, walaupun ekspresinya tetap tenang—datar, "Dan aku tidak suka dibanding-bandingkan dengan Aniki," sambungnya, hampir terdengar seperti bisikan. Namun tetap bisa ditangkap oleh telinga Fugaku.

"Jika kau masih membangkang, kau tidak layak menyandang marga Uchiha di belakang namamu!" ucap Fugaku memandang sinis anak bungsunya.

Sasuke kembali terdiam akan tatapan sang Ayah. "Baik, aku akan pergi dari sini!"

"Terserah! lakukan apa yang ingin kau lakukan!"

Dan…

SRAK!

Dua pasang mata di sana langsung menatap ke arah sumber suara dan menemukan Mikoto berdiri di depan pintu dengan barang belanjaan yang berserakan di bawah kakinya. "A—apa…" lirih Mikoto, shock.

"Aku pergi." Sasuke langsung berjalan menjauhi Fugaku. Namun baru beberapa langkah, Fugaku kembali memanggilnya, membuat Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya.

"Tunggu!" kata Fugaku, "Jika kau benar-benar akan pergi, jangan membawa satupun fasilitas yang pernah kuberikan kepadamu, mencakup segalanya, termasuk mobil dan kartu kreditmu." Sambungnya.

Sasuke menoleh, dengan tangan yang telah dimasukkan ke saku celana nya, dan menjatuhkan dompet besera kunci mobilnya ke lantai. Dan tanpa banyak bicara Ia kembali melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari ruang baca. Saat akan keluar dari pintu, Sasuke berhenti tepat di samping sang Ibu, "Aku pergi, Ibu." dan berlalu dari hadapan kedua orang tuanya.

Dan ketika Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari kediaman Uchiha, mulai detik itu juga Uchiha bukan lagi marga yang dulu bersanding dengan namanya.

.

"Apa maksud semua ini, Fugaku…" lirih Mikoto. Fugaku langsung terduduk di sofa sambil memandang punggung Sasuke yang semakin menjauh.

"Anak itu harus diberi pelajaran. Tapi tenanglah, dia pasti akan kembali ke sini," Sang Ketua Klan Uchiha menghela napas berat, agak ragu dengan keputusannya membiarkan Sasuke pergi tanpa persiapan apapun.

**Apfelsinerie**

Apartemen Neji.

"Kau ingin bekerja di tempatku, tidak? Gajinya lumayan, lho?" tawar Neji pada Sasuke. "Jadi host maksudmu?" tanya Sasuke dengan sebelah alis terangkat.

"Bukan, jadi abang rujak," ujar Neji kalem.

Hening.

Tatap.

Kedip.

"Iya, jadi host."

Entah setan apa yang merasuki Sasuke, Ia langsung menjawab dengan kepercayaandiri dan keyakinan, "Baiklah."

Neji sedikit terkejut akan jawaban Sasuke, benar-benar berbeda dari tebakannnya. Tapi…

"Okay, kau pasti langsung diterima oleh Managerku, Jiraiya."

"Hn."

Padahal, tawaran Neji mengenai host itu hanya main-main.

Hahaha. Habislah pelangganku, batin Neji miris.

.

.

.

**Malam harinya.**

Naruto menjalankan mobil Ferrari oranye bercorak hitamnya menuju sebuah club malam yang yang terkenal se-antero Tokyo milik pamannya, si mesum Jiraiya. Sesampainya di sana, ia langsung memarkirkan mobilnya dan masuk ke dalam club yang telah ramai oleh para pelanggan dan host-host tampan yang mempesona.

Sepasang iris blue oceannya langsung tertuju pada seorang pemuda berambut hitam bermata oniks yang memakai setelan a la host dengan dua kancing atas yang dibiarkan terbuka. Menampilkabn leher jenjang dengan kulit putih yang terlihat halus.

Naruto langsung menghampiri pemuda yang dalam sekali tatap langsung memikatnya. Saat tiba di depan sang pemuda, Naruto tersenyum mempesona.

"Aku menyewamu untuk 24 jam," ujarnya dengan senyum yang mulai bertransformasi menjadi seringai.

Semua manusia di sana langsung terkejut mendengar suara Naruto yang lantang. Mereka tidak menyangka di hari pertama bekerja, Sasuke langsung mendapatkan pelanggan. Seorang Namikaze, pula?

Wow.

.

.

**To Be Continue**

.

**A/N :** Hola~ ini adalah fic dari akun collab dua author sinting ber-codename Yukiko Yoora dan Akemi Futabatei. Beberapa scene di fic ini terinspirasi oleh sebuah manga berjudul Leopard Hakusho yang kami lupa copyrightnya /pasangmukasokpolos.

Okay, kritik, saran, dan flame yang mendukung diterima

Review, please?

111613


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer :**

**Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto**

**Semua nama produk yang tercantum di bawah ini milik pemiliknya masing-masing**

**Warning :**

**AU, OOC, OC, typo(s), bahasa baku dan non-baku, alur acak, dll.**

**Pairing :**

**NaruSasu, ItaKyuu**

* * *

Seseorang menepuk bahu Naruto, reflek si pemuda pirang menoleh ke belakang dan menemukan Jiraiya dengan seringai penuh arti terpatri di wajah mesumnya. Senyum Naruto mengembang semakin lebar melihat Jiraiya, "Hai, Paman Jiraiya!" sapanya. Bukannya membalas sapaan Naruto, Jiraiya malah mempertahankan senyum mesumnya.

"Pilihanmu memang tidak pernah salah, bocah. Nah, sekarang bawalah dia," ujar Jiraiya dan sejurus kemudian sedikit mendorong bahu Naruto sehingga kini ia berhadapan dengan Sasuke. "Pergilah, layani pelanggan pertamamu ini," katanya pada Sasuke.

Sasuke terdiam—berusaha memproses percakapan yang baru saja terjadi dengan otak jeniusnya. Namun sedetik kemudian, Sasuke akhirnya sadar bahwa dirinya harus melayani seorang... pria. Ya, pria.

_... WHAT THE FUCK?!_

"P-pria? Aku melayani seorang pria?!" Sasuke menatap Jiraiya sengit dengan jari telunjuk yang mengarah tepat di depan hidung mancung Naruto.

"Hush, berlaku sopanlah pada pelangganmu, hahaha. _Okay_, selamat bersenang-senang!" ujar Jiraiya sambil melambaikan tangannya singkat dan berlalu meninggalkan TKP.

"Oh, jadi namamu Sasuke?" tanya Naruto. Kemudian dia mengulurkan tangannya, "Perkenalkan namaku Naruto Namikaze." Sunyum _charming_ yang mampu membuat manusia jenis apapun luluh terpatri di wajah tampan berkulit _tan_ itu. Namun sepertinya _host_ kita satu ini sama sekali tidak terpengaruh dan tidak mendengarkan _intro_ si pemuda pirang. Ia malah menatap Naruto dengan tatapan tajam tanpa berpikir untuk menyambut uluran tangan pelanggan pertamanya. "Chk," decaknya kesal.

"A-a-a," Naruto menggoyangkan jari telunjuknya ke kanan dan ke kiri di depan wajah Sasuke dengan pandangan sedikit menghina. "Jangan coba-coba untuk melawanku, Sasuke. Atau, kau ingin diberhentikan di hari pertamamu bekerja, hm?" tanyanya dengan nada mempermainkan. Sasuke menatap Naruto. Walaupun pekerjaan ini menjatuhkan harga dirinya, ia harus bertahan. Jika berhenti, akan sangat sulit untuk menemukan pekerjaan lain di Tokyo yang padat ini, dia juga tidak ingin membuat Neji malu dengan menagernya. Haah apa boleh buat, batin Sasuke.

Naruto tersenyum penuh kemenangan saat melihat wajah Sasuke yang kalut walau hanya sekilas sebelum tergantikan dengan ekspresi datar.

"Aku ulangi," ujar Naruto tersenyum, "Perkenalkan, namaku Naruto Namikaze."

Sasuke membelalakkan matanya.

"Na-namikaze? Aku terkejut~" kata Sasuke sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya di dada dan menggerakkan jemari-jemarinya seperti cacing kepanasan.

"Tunggu, itu bukan Sasuke! Itu Sule!" tutur seseorang berpakaian serba hitam yang di dada sebelah kirinya terdapat papan nama bertuliskan, _**'Bilirubin, crew'**_

Hah? Sasule?

…

Sang _crew_ bernama Bilirubin itu langsung mengambil golok terdekat.

"Sule," ujarnya dengan mata melotot.

Eh—_sorry_ author salah naskah /ngacir ngambil naskah yang asli sebelum dikeroyok massal/ Oke, kita lanjut~

"Namikaze?" tanya Sasuke dan Naruto menganggukkan kepalanya singkat.

Dengan ragu Sasuke mengulurkan tangannya, menyambut uluran tangan Naruto.

"Sasuke U—" Sasuke terdiam, berpikir.

"U?" tanya Naruto bingung, menunggu.

"Upu-upu," jawab Sasuke dengan ekspresi sengak.

"Ha? Kau bilang sesuatu?" beo Naruto berusaha mempertajam pendengarannya.

"Lupakan," ucap Sasuke, "Namaku Sasuke Ugetsu." Jawabnya cepat.

Naruto tersenyum, kemudian menarik lengan Sasuke dan membawanya keluar dari _c__lub_. Di depan pintu _c__lub_, mereka berpapasan dengan Neji yang dikelilingi wanita-wanita kekurangan bahan yang langsung mengedipkan sebelah matanya sambil mengacungkan jempol.

'Jijay,' batin Sasuke melihat ke OOC-an temannya. Dan memberi respon berupa lirikan kepada Neji yang telah masuk ke dalam klub.

"Tunggu di sini." Ujar Naruto sambil berlalu meninggalkan Sasuke di depan pintu klub. Selang beberapa menit kemudian sebuah mobil Ferrari berhenti tepat di depan Sasuke. Pintu mobil itu tebuka dan menampilkan sosok Naruto Namikaze yang tersenyum lebar ke arahnya. Tanpa banyak bicara, Sasuke memasuki mobil itu dan pintu itu tertutup secara otomatis. Ketika Naruto akan menyalakan mesin mobil, gerakannya terhenti saat melihat Sasuke yang kesulitan menarik sabuk pengaman. Mungkin sabuk pengamannya macet, batin Naruto.

'_CKLEK'_

Dan dengan sedikit tarikan kuat, akhirnya Sasuke dapat memakai sabuk pengaman itu dibantu oleh Naruto. Tanpa sadar, pemuda pirang itu meletakkan tangan kirinya ke pintu di samping Sasuke, membuat Sasuke terkejut—walau ekspresinya tetap tak berarti—karena kini dirinya terhimpit di antara Naruto dan kursi yang sedang didudukinya.

Naruto mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Sasuke hingga hidung mereka bersentuhan dan memandang sepasang iris oniks sekelam malam di depannya lekat.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Menjauh dariku," kata Sasuke dengan nada rendah, mengintimidasi.

"Menatapmu," jawab Naruto, yang berhasil membuat Sasuke bergairah untuk mencongkel kedua kelerang _sapphire_ si pemuda pirang—namun itu tak akan dilakukan oleh Tuan Sasuke kita yang ganteng banget ini.

"Menjauh dari—"

"Kau cantik, Sasuke," kata Naruto sinting, membuat Sasuke kesal dengan Naruto yang seenak perut memotong kalimatnya dan…

… apa katanya tadi?

Sasuke terdiam.

Naruto masih sibuk menikmati kesintingannya.

Dan...

_BUK!_

"AWWW!" teriak Naruto kesakitan ketika kepalanya harus bertemu dengan permukaan dashboard yang keras. "APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN, TEME!?" murkanya, ia mengelus kepalanya yang terasa sakit dengan sebelah tangan.

"Memberi pelajaran kepada seorang _dobe_," balas Sasuke cuek banget. "Aissh," ringis Naruto, "Cih, terserahlah," sambungnya. Kemudian ia menegakkan tubuhnya dan langsung menjalankan mesin mobil.

…

"Kemana?" tanya Sasuke nggak jelas. Berharap Naruto mengerti dengan pertanyaannya.

"Ke rumahku," jawab pemuda pirang itu singkat. Dan Sasuke diam lagi, memikirkan sesuatu—yang sebenarnya nggak penting.

Rumah Naruto = Rumah Namikaze = Keluarga Namikaze = Minato Namikaze + Kushina Namikaze = _died_.

Setelah selesai dengan teori—apa?—yang berkelebatan di kepalanya, Sasuke menoleh ke arah Naruto, "Jangan!" kata Sasuke dengan nada sedikit meninggi. Oke, ini memang sudah di luar karakter, tapi…

"Hm? Aku tidak bodoh untuk membawamu ke rumah orangtuaku," Naruto membelokkan stirnya ke kiri, tak menatap Sasuke. Sepertinya ia mengerti isi pikiran pemuda di sampingnya.

"Oh," Sasuke hanya ber-oh ria mendengar jawaban Naruto.

Hore, batin Sasuke datar.

Hening kembali.

Mereka memasuki kompleks perumahan elit di tengah kota. Rumah-rumah bergaya klasik semi-modern dengan halaman luas yang ditumbuhi rerumputan serta pepohonan rindang yang tampak terawat membuat kesan nyaman yang ketara berjejer rapi dengan pagar-pagar tinggi sebagai pembatas. Mobil Ferrari harga ratusan juta _dollar_ milik Naruto terus melaju hingga sampai di ujung kompleks, dan baru berhenti di depan sebuah rumah mewah minimalis bertingkat dua yang berpagar tinggi dengan cat hitam mengilap.

"Kita sudah sampai," Naruto menekan salah satu tombol di _dashboard_nya—membuka kunci pintu di samping Sasuke dan membuka pintu untuk dirinya sendiri. "Kau tidak memiliki garasi?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada yang kedengaran sedikit menghina. Naruto kembali melongokkan kepalanya ke arah Sasuke dengan tangan memegang pintu mobilnya (cat: Naruto sudah keluar dari mobil).

"Punya, tapi sudah penuh dengan tiga mobilku yang lain," jawabnya. Entah kenapa nadanya sombong sekali—sebenarnya Naruto nggak berniat sombong, sih… tapi nada pertanyaan Sasuke itu, lho.

Oke, lanjut.

"Apa lagi yang kau tunggu? Keluarlah," kata Naruto, cuek banget. Kayaknya masih dendam sama Sasuke karena insiden rayu-_dashboard_-menunggu yang sukses membuat kepalanya berdenyut sampai sekarang. Sasuke membuka pintu—keluar dari mobil—sebelum melangkah mengekori Naruto.

Pagar-pagar tinggi itu mulai terbuka secara otomatis. Mereka terus berjalan hingga sampai di depan pintu oak berdaun dua. Naruto membuka pintu itu dan mempersilakan Sasuke masuk.

Kata pertama yang ada di pikiran Sasuke mengenai isi dalam ruangan ini adalah klasik, diikuti _glamour_… dan mewah.

Lantai dan dindingnya berupa kayu-kayu cokelat tua yang terpernis licin. Di tengah ruangan terdapat satu set sofa beludru berwarna cream muda yang dibawahnya dilapisi karpet Persia oranye berkualitas tinggi. Di samping sofa ada berapian dengan tembok bata yang di atasnya terdapat sebuah vas bunga dan beberapa foto duduk. Ruangan ini semakin tampak berkelas dengan sebuah bar kecil, lengkap dengan meja berbentuk L, kursi-kursi berkaki tinggi yang berjejer rapi dan lemari kaca berisi botol-botol minuman keras berkualitas, serta benda-benda lain berupa perabotan antik yang mahal.

Di tengah ruangan—atas—sebuah chandelier kristal memancarkan cahaya kuning lembut. Mata Sasuke terhenti pada sebuah pigura minimalis yang memuat foto keluarga bahagia Namikaze. Sasuke mengenal mereka yang ada di foto itu—kecuali seorang pemuda berambut merah dengan warna mata sama yang berdiri di samping Kushina. Dan Sasuke terlalu malas untuk menanyakan pemuda itu pada Namikaze di sebelahnya.

Hening…

Sasuke diam, Naruto cuek bebek.

"Sudah selesai lihat-lihatnya?" tanya Naruto memecahkan lamunan Sasuke. Kemudian, ia berjalan menaiki tangga yang terdapat di samping bar dan memasuki lantai dua. Sasuke mengikuti Naruto dalam diam.

Mereka sampai di depan sebuah pintu cokelat tua. Naruto membuka pintu itu dan setelah memastikan Sasuke berada di sampingnya, ia kembali menutup dan mengunci pintu di belakangnya.

Naruto berjalan menuju sofa di tengah ruangan, melepas jas dan meletakkan benda-benda itu di sandaran sofa dan membuka dua kancing teratas kemeja putihnya. Ia kemudian menatap Sasuke yang masih berdiri membelakangi pintu, terdiam.

"Khh—" Sasuke megalihkan pandangannya kepada Naruto dan menatap bingung pemuda pirang yang kini memandangnya sambil menahan tawa.

Chk, apa yang ditertawakannya? Sialan!

"Hahahaha!" akhirnya tawa Naruto berkumandang. Membuat Sasuke kesal dan berniat untuk menyumpal mulut itu dengan sepatunya.

"Apa yang kau tertawakan, _DOBE_!" desis Sasuke. Oniksnya menatap sengit Naruto.

Apa penampilanku aneh? Rambutku, kah? Jika iya, kenapa dia baru tertawa sekarang? Dan berbagai macam pertanyaan lain memenuhi pikiran pemuda Uchiha itu.

"Haha—ukh—maaf, ekspresi bingungmu itu benar-benar lucu," Naruto mendekati Sasuke yang kini wajahnya memerah menahan amarah.

Tap.

"Aku bercanda," ujar Naruto. Ia menarik tubuh Sasuke mendekat. Tersenyum kecil ketika tak mendapat penolakan berarti dari pemuda itu. Sasuke hanya terdiam, tak berusaha menolak. Ini tugasnya sebagai seorang _host_.

Namun, Sasuke akan selalu menampik rasa nyaman yang hinggap di hatinya tanpa permisi ketika melihat senyum yang diberikan Naruto kepadanya. Sasuke tak akan mencintai Naruto, tak akan pernah—ketika masih ada seseorang yang menguasai sepenuh cintanya.

Sasuke akan melayani pemuda pirang itu, hanya karena figurnya sebagai seorang _host_. Tidak ada kata pasrah, dan menyerah.

Lagi pula…

Sasuke masih lurus. Masih tertarik dengan wanita berdada besar.

Namun sepertinya pemikiran Sasuke yang mengatakan bahwa ia masih '_straight_' itu berbeda dengan reaksi tubuhnya sendiri. Ia merasa nyaman dengan sentuhan yang diberikan oleh pemuda Namikaze itu—dan menginginkan lebih. Tanpa sadar, ia semakin memperpendek jarak di antara mereka.

Naruto sedikit terkejut dengan tingkah Sasuke, namun ia tetap tersenyum dan membalas pelukan pemuda yang sedikit lebih pendek darinya itu. Membiarkan Sasuke menikmati kehangatan yang diinginkannya. Dan Naruto tak akan menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini, ia meletakkan kepalanya di perpotongan bahu dan leher Sasuke—menghirup aroma _mint_ menenangkan yang menguar dari tubuh di dekapannya.

"Nggh…" Sasuke mendesah merasakan hembusan napas Naruto di ceruk lehernya. Desahan Sasuke itu berhasil memicu Naruto untuk melakukan lebih. Ia mulai menjilat leher mulus di depannya, sesekali menggigit kulit putih bak _cocktail_ murni itu hingga menimbulkan bercak merah yang tampak jelas.

"Uhh—" Sasuke mengalungkan kedua lengannya di belakang leher Naruto. Ia menengadahkan kepalanya, memberikan akses lebih besar pada pemuda Namikaze itu.

Gigit. Jilat. Hisap.

Naruto terus melakukan hal itu. Kini lidah terlatih itu sampai pada dagu Sasuke, membuat sang _host_ sedikit memiringkan kepalanya. Mencari bibir yang kini menjilat garis rahangnya.

Naruto terkejut akan gerakan Sasuke. Ia menjauhkan wajahnya dari Sasuke dan meletakkan jari telunjuknya di depan bibir pemuda bermata oniks yang kini menatapnya heran.

"_No kiss, baby_," sahut Naruto menyeringai, kemudian ia melanjutkan pekerjaannya yang sempat tertunda.

"Khh—kenapa?" tanya Sasuke yang mulai terbawa kabut nafsu. Sebuah tangan besar menelusup di balik kemeja putihnya, membuat Sasuke tersentak. Jemari-jemari _gentleman_ itu menyentuh _nipple_nya lembut, menggoda—sembari tangan yang lain meremas bongkahan padat dan kenyal di bagian belakangnya.

Sasuke kembali mendesah merasakan titik sensitifnya dimainkan oleh Naruto. Ia memeluk pemuda pirang itu erat—namun tak cukup erat untuk membuat Naruto tercekik. "_Nothing_," jawab Naruto santai. Seringai terkulum di wajah tampan berkulit _tan_ itu ketika merasakan getaran kecil pada tubuh _partner_nya.

Tangan Naruto yang tadi meremas bokong padat milik Sasuke kini berpindah. Ia melepaskan _belt_ yang mengelilingi pinggang ramping itu dan melemparnya ke sembarangan ke lantai. Dan ketika tangannya sampai pada bagian selangkangan Sasuke, seringainya malin melebar merasakan sesuatu yang sudah menegang dan mengeras di dalam sana. Diremasnya benda yang masih berbalutkan celana itu.

Saat merasakan tangan Naruto berada di bagian paling intim dari dirinya. Rasa jijik tiba-tiba mengalahkan nafsu birahinya. Sasuke langsung melepaskan kedua lengannya dari belakang leher Naruto dan menjauh dari pemuda Namikaze itu.

"A-apa yang kulakukan—" lirih Sasuke pada dirinya sendiri.

Naruto mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Jadi…

"Heh," dengusnya, sinis. Entah apa yang dipikirkan oleh Namikaze satu ini. Ia kembali berjalan menuju sofa sambil melepaskan kancing-kancing kemejanya. Tangan kanan Naruto meraih dasi hitam yang tadi ia letakkan di sandaran sofa dan melangkah ke tempat Sasuke yang masih terdiam memikirkan kegilaannya.

Tangan kanan Naruto kembali terulur menyentuh rambut Sasuke—membelai helai hitamnya. Nemun sedetik kemudian, ia menjambak rambut itu, memaksa wajah Sasuke berhadapan dengannya.

"Akh!" erang Sasuke ketika rasa sakit pada kepalanya. Alis hitamnya menukik tajam, obsidian itu memandang Naruto jijik, namun Naruto tetap dapat merasakan kekalutan terpancar dari sana.

"Singkirkan tanganmu dariku. Aku bukanlah seorang _gay_!" Naruto tersenyum miring mendengar kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut Sasuke. Ia kemudian melempar Sasuke ke kasur dalam posisi telungkup. Kemudian menggenggam kedua tangan Sasuke dan mengikatnya kemejanya. Naruto kembali menjambak rambut Sasuke—membuatnya mendongak—dan membungkam mulut pemuda di bawahnya menggunakan dasi.

Kembali Naruto melangkahkan kakinya menuju sebuah lemari kecil di samping kasur dan mengambil gunting. Ia merangkak menaiki tubuh Sasuke dan mendudukinya hingga pemuda yang diduduki merasa sesak akibat beban berat di punggungnya.

"Ukh!" kaki-kaki Sasuke yang bebas bererak-gerak gelisah, namun Naruto tak memedulikan hal itu dan menundukkan tubuhnya hingga dada telanjangnya meyentuh punggung Sasuke yang masih mengenakan kemeja. Naruo memosisikan bibirnya tepat di telinga Sasuke. "Kita lihat sampai mana kau akan mempertahankan prinsipmu dan menjadi seorang munafik," bisiknya.

Kemudian ia menegakkan punggungnya dan mengarahkan gunting di genggamannya ke ujung kemeja Sasuke. Ia menggerakkan gunting itu, mengoyak baju yang dikenakan pemuda yang ditindihnya hingga kini Sasuke bertelanjang dada. Hal yang sama terjadi pada celana bahan hitam Sasuke hingga akhirnya _partner_nya tak mengenakan apapun untuk menutupi tubuhnya. Naruto menatap puas pada hasil kerjanya. Ia membalikkan tubuh Sasuke kasar. Menilik tiap inci kulit tubuh Sasuke dengan tatapan lapar. Mengabaikan teriakan tertahan dan pemberotakan dari pemuda di bawahnya.

"Ummhh—ahh…" Sasuke mendesah tertahan ketika Naruto menjilat dan menggigit _nipple_nya dengan brutal. Tubuhnya menggeliat tak suka, berusaha menjauhkan Naruto dari tubuhnya. Tangan Naruto kini meraba, sesekali mencubit bokong Sasuke keras. Lidahnya menjilati perut Sasuke, member _kissmark_ di sana hingga meninggalkan bercak-bercak merah di kulit putih itu.

Tangan Sasuke yang terikat menarik sprai di bawahnya ketika merasakan lidah Naruto yang kini bermain di selangkangannya. Tanpa sadar, ia menikmati sentuhan-sentuhan sensual yang diberikan oleh sang Namikaze dan melupakan rasa jijiknya.

Entah berapa wanita yang sudah jadi korbannya, batin Sasuke sambil terus mendesah. Ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya ke kiri dan ke kanan—meminta dasi Naruto yang menutup mulutnya agar dilepaskan. Naruto yang melihat itu langsung menghentikan pekerjaannya dan mengalihkan perhatian kepada Sasuke. "Kau ingin aku melepaskan ikatanmu?" tanya Naruto dengan senyum iblisnya. Sasuke menatap tajam sang Namikaze—entah karena ucapan Naruto atau karena pemuda pirang itu berhenti memaanjakan tubuhnya.

Naruto mendekatkan wajahnya ke leher Sasuke, menjilat leher yang menggoda iman itu—

—kalau pun dia masih punya iman.

…

Lanjut!

Hanya sekedar jilatan, dan kemudian ia memandang wajah dan barang Sasuke bergantian. "Siapa yang tadi bilang bahwa ia bukanlah seorang _gay_?" Naruto menatap Sasuke dengan sebelah alis terangkat—meremehkan. "Kau bereaksi dengan setiap sentuhanku. Sesama jenismu. Bukankah itu yang dinamakan _gay_, hm?" kini Naruto makin melebarkan seringinya. Tak lupa pula dengan tatapan mencemooh yang dilayangkan telak kepada Sasuke. Sasuke merasa tidak terima dipermalukan seperti ini oleh pemuda Namikaze, namun ucapan Naruto ada benarnya juga. Kenapa ia bisa berdiri hanya dengan sentuhan yang Naruto berikan kepadanya? Brengsek!

Naruto suda tidak tahan lagi, ia melepas _zipper_ celananya dan mengeluarkan kejantanannya yang sudah menegang dan memerah. Sasuke menatap milik Naruto ngeri. Membayangkan benda sebesar itu akan memasuki lubangnya yang virgin.

Apa-apaan itu kalimatnya?

Tanpa aba-aba, Naruto membuka kedua belah paha Sasuke lebar. Lubang Sasuke yang terlihat sempit dan hangat membuat gairah Naruto memuncak. Naruto mengarahkan kejantanannya tepat di depan lubang Sasuke. Sedangkan peuda bermata oniks itu hanya menutup matanya—tidak akan berguna jika ia berontak sekarang.

JLEB!

"AAKKHH!" Naruto langsung melesakkan seluruh kejantanannya ke dalam lubang Sasuke. Kering, tanpa persiapan. Cairan merah mulai keluar dari lubang itu, mengalir melewati paha Sasuke.

Sakit. Sasuke merasakan kejantanan Naruto seperti merobek lubangnya menjadi dua. Ia ingin bereriak memaki pemuda pirang itu—namun tertahan oleh dasi yang membungkam mulutnya.

Tanpa menunggu Sasuke terbiasa dengan benda asing yang memasukinya, Naruto mengeluarkan kejantanannya hingga kepalanya saja yang tersisa. Dan dalam sekali hentakan membenamkan seluruh kejantanannya—menuai erangan kesakitan dari pemuda di bawahnya.

"Ahh—Sasuke, kau—sempit…" ujar Naruto tanpa menghentikan gerakan _in-out_nya. Sasuke terus mengerang kesakitan ketika kejantanan Naruto tak hentinya menusuk lubangnya. Namun, tiba-tiba kejantanan Naruto menabrak sesuatu di dalam sana—membuat pikirannya _blank_ sesaat.

Naruto yang melihat perbedaan dari reaksi yang diberikan Sasuke menyeringai, tahu bahwa ia telah mengenai titik kenikmatan pemuda di bawahnya. Ia terus mengenai titik itu, membuat Sasuke melupakan rasa sakitnya.

"Ahh! Ahh—nghhh!" Sasuke terus mendesah di balik dasi yang membungkam mulutnya. Tak lama, ia merasakan sesuatu berputar di perutnya—memaksa ingin keluar. Sasuke mendongakkan kepalanya, merasakan kenikmatan yang mulai menjalar I seluruh tubuhnya.

Beberapa detik kemudian, Sasuke mengeluarkan spermanya. Membasahi perutnya sendiri dan perut Naruto. Sasuke kini terkulai lemas, ini adalah pertama kalinya ia melakukan hubungan intim dengan seseorang terlebih dengan seorang pria—dan ia yang berada di bawah. _Tragedy_ macam apa ini, batin Sasuke nggak jelas.

"Ini belum selesai, Sasuke. Aku belum keluar," sahut Naruto tersenyum mengerikan. Sasuke membelalakkan matanya. "A—aku sudah le—ahhh!" kalimat Sasuke terpotong karena Naruto yang sekali lagi melesakkan kejantanannya di lubang Sasuke. Dan dalam sekali hentakan itu, Naruto berhasil mengenai _G-spot _Sasuke—membuat pemuda itu mendesah keras.

Sasuke melengkungkan punggungnya—meminta kejantanan Naruto memasuki tubuhnya lebih dalam lagi. Naruto yang melihat respon positif dari _partner_nya tersenyum kecil, semakin memperdalam genjotannya di lubang Sasuke. Perlahan, ia melepaskan dasi yang membungkan mulut pemuda bersurai hitam itu.

"Ngghh… ahhh!" tubuh Sasuke mengejang, mengeluarkan cairannya untuk yang kedua kalinya. Sedangkan Naruto belum sama sekali. Ikatan di mulut Sasuke bersamaan dengan Naruto yang mengeluarkan seluruh barangnya dari tubuh Sasuke dan memasukkannya kembali dengan satu hentakan keras.

"Angghh…" Sasuke melenguh ketika merasakan cairan hangat memenuhi lubangnya. Ia mengatur napasnya sejenak—mengurungkan niat untuk memaki sang Namikaze karena kini ia sudah sangat lelah. Sasuke pun terlelap, mengunjungi alam mimpi, sungguh aktivitas ini sangat menguras tenaganya.

Naruto memandang lekat wajah Sasuke yang terlelap. Begitu tenang dan—cantik. Haahh, apa sih yang dipikirkan Naruto hingga melukai malaikat yang jatuh dari langit ini?

…

Majas, majas!

Ehem!

Naruto perlahan turun dari ranjang dan memperbaiki celananya. Ia keluar dari kamar dan kembali dengan sebuah baskom berisi air hangat dan sebuah handuk kecil. Ia berjalan mendekati Sasuke, duduk di tepi ranjang dan meletakkan baskom itu di bawah kakinya. Naruto kemudian mencelupkan handuk di tangannya ke dalam air serta memerasnya pelan. Perlahan, Naruto membersihkan darah yang ada di paha Sasuke—dan sekitarnya—akibat perbuatannya tadi.

Kening Sasuke berkerut dalam tidurnya. Melihat itu, Naruto mencoba lebih berhati-hati ketika sampai pada bagian belakan Sasuke yang lecet dan luka.

Selesai dengan tugasnya—yang mulia sebagai seorang pelanggan—ia meletakkan handuk itu di baskom dan naik ke kasur. Terlalu lelah untuk mengantarkan baskom itu kembali ke tempatnya. Toh, ia bisa menyuruh Kakashi atau Iruka megurus semuanya besok. Naruto membaringkan tubuhnya di samping Sasuke dan menyusul Sasuke yang telah duluan masuk ke alam mimpi.

* * *

**Apfelsinerie**

* * *

**Pagi hari…**

Seorang pemuda pirang membuka kedua kelopak matanya perlahan, menampilkan sepasang kelereng _sapphire_ yang cemerlang. Setelah mengerjap beberapa kali, ia langsung menegakkan punggungnya—namun terhenti ketika merasakan suatu beban yang bersandar pada dada bidangnya.

Naruto Namikaze—nama pemuda itu—kembali mengerjap. Beberapa detik kemudian, rangkaian-rangkaian tragedy—ha?—yang terjadi tadi malam berputar di roda-roda ingatannya. "Ah, aku lupa," ucapnya pada diri sendiri. Kemudian dengan lembut ia melepaskan lengan pemuda bersurai hitam itu yang memeluk pinggangnya dan memindahkan kepala yang bersandar di dadanya ke bantal dengan hati-hati—tidak ingin mengganggu tidurnya.

"Umh," Sasuke menggeliat, merasa sedikit tak nyaman karena kehilangan kehangatan dari tubuh pemuda di sampingnya.

"Ssh," bisik Naruto lembut, membelai surai hitam Sasuke—menenangkannya. Naruto menatap wajah tidur pemuda di sampingnya. Tiba-tiba, sekelebat bayangan seseorang yang telah membuat kakaknya jatuh hati pada pandangan pertama lewat di kepalanya.

… kenapa aku tidak sadar?

Kening Naruto berkerut.

Wajahnya mirip…

Rambut hitam? _Check!_

Mata oniks? _Check!_

Muka stoic? _Check!_

Wait—

Naruto kembali menegakkan punggungnya—kali ini tidak terhalang oleh apa pun—dan langsung mengambil ponsel yang ia letakkan di lemari kecil di sebelah kasur.

Tangannya mengusap layar benda itu cepat, mencari sebuah kontak yang dicurigai memiliki hubungan darah dengan pemuda bersurai hitam yang kini tertidur dengan kiyut di sampingnya.

Setelah mendapat apa yang ia cari, Naruto menekan _'send message'_ pada pilihan yang muncul di layar ponselnya.

**To : Itachi Uchiha**

**Itachi, apa kau memiliki saudara? Adik? Atau kakak?**

Beberapa detik kemudian, ponselnya berdering. Balasan dari Itach.

**From : Itachi Uchiha**

**Adik, namanya Sasuke Uchiha. Ada apa, Naru?**

…

Sa—Sasuke?

"_Sasuke U—"_

Uchiha?

"_Namaku Sasuke Ugetsu."_

Jadi…

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sasuke membuka kedua kelopak matanya perlahan, dan erangan halus seketika lolos dari bibirnya ketika rasa sakit pada bagian-bagian tubuhnya langsung mendera. "Ugh…" Sasuke mendudukkan tubuhnya, berusaha mengabaikan rasa sakit yang menyengat pada bagian bawahnya. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke sepenjuru ruangan.

Kemana perginya pirang sialan itu?

Sasuke menatap bingung pada sebuah kertas kecil yang terletak di lemari kecil sebelah kirinya—terhimpit di bawah vas kaca berisi bunga matahari. Tangannya terulur, mengambil kertas itu.

_Sarapan sudah aku siapkan. Pergilah ke bawah, kau akan bertemu dengan asistenku, minta berapa pun jumlah uang yang kau mau._

_Dan, terima kasih atas yang tadi malam—_

Kelereng sekelam malam itu membulat akan keterkejutan.

—_Sasuke Uchiha._

* * *

**Apfelsinerie**

* * *

Itachi Uchiha tidak tahu lagi bagaimana cara mengekspresikan perasaannya saat ini. Senang, marah, bingung dan perasaan-perasaan lainnya berbaur menjadi satu. Apakah ia harus tersenyum layaknya Mona Lisa?

_God._

Helaan napas berat keluar, membuat Kyuubi yang sedang memakan es krim di sebelahnya menoleh—menatap Itachi heran. "Ini hari minggu. Aku sudah di sini untuk menemanimu, dank au masih memasang ekspresi galau seperti itu?" Itachi mendengus geli mendengar kata-kata kekasihnya yang sinis dan berfonasi.

"Kyuu, sepertinya aka nada perubahan besar yang akan terjadi di antara Uchiha-Namikaze. Perubahan yang sangat menakjubkan," Kyuubi semakin dibuat bingung dengan perkataan Itachi yang nggak jelas maksudnya.

Uchiha-Namikaze akan mengalami perubahan?

Apanya?

Senyum miring tercipta di wajah Itachi. Sulung Uchiha itu membuka mulutnya—memulai penjelasan. "Adikku Sasuke dan Naruto—"

...

Dan Kyuubi harus menahan senyum ketika mengerti maksud dari 'perubahan' yang dikatakan Itachi.

Ya, semoga.

Dan aku tak perlu kehilanganmu karena semua perselisihan ini, Kyuubi membatin.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continue**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**Balasan review**

**Leomi no Kitsune : **Ini udah apdet :D Makasih udah review dan semoga suka dengan chap 1 nya.

**Shikakukouki777 : **Iya, pesonanya tak tertahankan, sih #eh Makasih udah review, review lagi yaa~ /desh

**Luca Marvell : **Ahaha, tergantung suasana juga, sih. tapi diusahakan :D makasih reviewnya :D

**Subaru Abe : **Ini udah update, semoga suka dengan chapter 1 nya :D

**Miszshanty05 : **Udah apdet. Semoga suka :D

**Nauchi Kirika - **Chan : Iya, Naruto seme XD ini udah apdet. makasih reviewnya :D

**uknow . yunie : **Aissh, maaf nggak bisa apdet cepet #alasannyadiA/N makasih reviewnya!

**Amach cuka'tomat-jeruk : **Ah, pairnya memang tidak dicantumkan di fic, tapi di summary dalam bentu kode, hehehe. tapi udah diletakin kok di bagian disclaimer. Ini NaruSasu ^^" Kami juga agak bingung dengan genrenya, tapi akhirnya diputuskan bahwa genrenya adalah NISTA-ehem, maksudnya Romance & Humor :D makasih reviewnya :D

**cheesynamonst : **itu karena kebodohan Authornya yang bikin Sasuke jadi OOC #kicked maaf nggak bisa apdet kilat #alasannya bisa di lihat di AN# makasih reviewnya!

**Guest : **Ehe, memang pendek, tapi itu masih prolog, chap 1 udah panjang kok! :D ItaSasu akur kok, cuma Sasu nggak suka aja dibandingin sama kakaknya yang perfect (dia sendiri sebenarnya perfect juga, tapi para pemegang sahamnya nggak tau) dan salam kenal juga! ini udah apdet, makasih reviewnya ^^

**tetchan : **ini udah apdet, udah dipanjangin kok, 3k+ :D

**rura : **ini udah apdet chap 1nya. udah dipanjangin kok! makasih reviewnya rura-san! :D

**guest : **nggak bisa apdet cepet nih ^^" tapi udah apdet kok #iyaudahapdet #sotoy

**Sora Asagi : **Aaa~ authornya terlalu tidak tega untuk membuat fic dengan genre Hurt/comfort /lapingus #eh Rate M nya chap 1, kmaren baru prolog ^^ maaf kalau tidak memuaskan. makasih reviewnya! :D

**UzumakiKagari : **ini NaruSasu :D iya, authornya terlalu menistai karakter si sasu #dor makasih reviewnya Nick-san! #bacaprofile

**Ivy Bluebell : **ahaha, ini udah apdet. makasi reviewnya! :D

**Keivcake : **Awalnya kami memang ragu soal genre, tapi udah diubah kok genrenya jadi Romance & Humor :D soal itu... sudah disiapkan yang lebih nista di atas sana(?) /dimana? soal deskripsi kami juga merasa kurang puas dengan prolog yang kemarin, mau di remake tapi nggak sempat (ini aja lamanya keterlaluan banget). semoga chapter ini lebih 'kaya' akan deskripsi /bahasanya okay, makasi reviewnya Kei-san :D

**Hyuuga Himawari 'ttebane : **ini NS, sudah dicantumkan sebenarnya di summary ^^" ini udah apdet. makasih reviewnya Hyuuga-san :D

**Alka : **slow down, Alka-san haha :D ini udah apdet, makasih reviwnya!

**suki da shaany : **ini udah apdet, maaf kelamaan ^^"

**Black LIly a . k . a Emiko : **ini udah update, makasih reviewnya! :D

**Dan terima kasih bagi yang sudah nge-fav, dan follow fic abal ini!**

**A/N :** Holaaa~ Maaf atas keterlambatan update yang sangat keterlaluan ini. Sebenarnya fic ini sudah bisa di update tiga hari setelah ujian selesai, namun file yang isinya sudah sampai bagian 'itu'nya tiba-tiba menghilang. Dan untungnya kami menggunakan sistem tulis-ketik-edit-publish, jadi kami nggak perlu susah-susah mikir alur ceritanya =w=" (walau pun akhirnya telat juga)

Dan maaf kalau adegan 'itu'nya tidak memuaskan. Ini pertama kalinya kami bikin rate M #fix!

Dan jika ada typo atau semacamnya, jangan salahkan Akemi yang tak berdosa. Karena Yukiko Yoora lah yang mengetiknya /bahasanya/

Ehem, okay, sampai di sini saja A/N nya. sampai jumpa di chapter dua~

Kritik, saran, dan flame yang mendukung diterima~

* * *

122513


End file.
